


What if?

by terminalDiscord



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Hallucination Mention, Other, Speculation, implied depression, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalDiscord/pseuds/terminalDiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a part of 'Human in the Monster'. Just a thought that popped in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

What if the bosses Isaac fights are figments of his imagination?  
Like, it represents the different sides of him when he's alone/around people. 

Larry junior tends to ignore the player, but tries to attack them when they walk into their line of view. Which parallels Isaac trying to look 'cool' and not care about anything so that he can impress the people around him, but when someone tries to interact or say 'Hi!', he starts going out his way to please them. Larry junior is pretty weak, which would be the method that Isaac is the least comfortable acting out with. 

Duke of flies can't attack directly, and uses flies to help them. I think of Isaac trying the same method as before, but with a different approach. He'd get some of his 'friends' (and by friends he bribed them with moms money) to walk side by side with him, sort of like how some celebrities have to bodyguards at their side so that they can stay safe and look cool. He also puts on some sunglasses and the most formal clothes he has. When kids gather around and say 'Wow, Isaac! You look so cool! How'd you get such cool glasses?' or something like that, he snaps his fingers and get his 'friends' to speak for him in an extended attempt to look cool. Duke of flies is hard to kill, but without his flies, he's nothing. If Isaac didn't have his bodyguards by his side, the method won't work. 

Gemini is either hard or easy, depending on how you take it. If you kill Suture, Contusion just keeps attacking as if nothing happened. If you kill Contusion, Suture throws a temper tantrum and starts lashing out at you. They're a team, and split the health half and half. You can even see how happy they are in the Wikipedia page. Contusion fights outright, and Suture throws in a bit of health (bullets) when it's convenient, up until Contusion goes down as previously explained. Contusion is easier to kill, as it's much bigger than Suture.

This time, Mom takes Isaac to something akin to 'Take your kids to work day'. Mom is Contusion, and Isaac is Suture. Whenever one of her co-workers insults Mom for being fat, she insults them until she's out of breath and angrily stalks off. Isaac does a little 'extra' to throw insult to injury (inserting an extra burn, slipping ice down their pants, poking them and acting as if he didn't do it, annoying them with singing the 'Nananananana, BATMAN!' song, but never getting to the 'batman' part, etc). It's hard to hurt Isaac in any way that doesn't make you look like a prick, and Mom's a pretty easy target with her obesity. So taking out the hurt on her child makes it look like a low blow.

Mom and Isaac always do this whenever they're feeling particularly cocky, and it gives them something to laugh about during dinner with Dad.

They can keep this up until either Mom gets tired, or they both do. When Isaac gets bored, she doesn't really notice since she's having too much fun. If Mom gets tired, Isaac calls Dad to take them home, and gets pretty aggressive when someone kicks Mom while she's down with insults and smack talk. When someone makes Mom pretty upset, Isaac lashes out with his best insults yet. It surprisingly hurts. Unfortunately, it ends up with both of them depressingly stalking home and with many accusations at Mom for teaching her child to be so offensive. That's one of the rare defeats, they come up with even better insults and plans under their pillow fort that was built with their combined efforts. 

Also, they comfort each other whenever they heard a particular insult that made them doubt themselves. It's usually Isaac comforting and reassuring Mom about her weight.

Steven is one of their altercations. The smaller Steven fires more aggressively and is directly attached to the main Steven's head, never leaving its side until it's sustained a sizeable amount of damage. The pair can trap the player if they're not careful.

It's one of those times when Mom's confidence has been shot by certain co-workers until she can recover. They do the 'Gemini Method' until they encounter said certain co-workers. Mom's visibly hesitant with her words, Isaac stands by her side and hisses at the co-worker in the most threatening manner whilst spewing insults faster than the automatic ball thrower cranked to the max. He keeps doing this until the co-workers makes Mom snap and makes her side with Isaac in a tag team battle of 'Let us make you feel as inadequate and small as possible'. Or if they stalk off. 

Too bad that it's all over, and Mom's trying to kill him. They made the cutest mother-son give you a coffee level burn and 4 layers of 'ouch' combination.

I would do more, but I won't unless you guys ask, you can comment on how some others are like Isaac if you want.


End file.
